Luchando por la felicidad ( Yaoi )
by Mouneky
Summary: Los padres de Inuyasha murieron e un accidente automovilístico. Su novio le torturaba y forzaba, pero sobretodo seguía amándole, hasta el día en el cuán tuvo que separarse de él, dejando solo un recuerdo y un sentimiento... "ellos" volverán cuando Inuyasha comience a vivir con su hermano, Sesshōmaru. Para ser feliz habrá que pasar por muchas dificultades


Una nueva idea... aclaro, ya lo he subido a Amor Yaoi, lleva muy adelantada la trama pro la narración es horrible. Aquí ya está editado y mejorado.

.

.

.

Ehmm... ¿Qué es bueno decir?

¿Mi nombre?

Nah, eso será después, conforme vaya hablando...

¿Ya? Bien... Antes que nada; diré que esto es solo una anécdota. Algo que me pasó hace muchos años y que todavía siento en mi corazón y recuerdos. Una anécdota que siento haberla vivido hace poco, como si hubiera sido ayer. Algo que tengo presente en mí y que me hace sonreír como bobo. Algunas veces lloro al principio pero... allí, aquí estoy con mi vida ahora. No sé —suspiro—.

Tenía doce años en esos momentos y a pesar de eso ya había sufrido muchas cosas que un adolescente de mi edad no debería. Había vivido muchas cosas a esa edad que un chico como yo no tendría que haberlo hecho y asustaría a cualquiera que oyera ese pasado. Bueno... aquí voy... lo diré como si fuera presente o eso intentaré. Cerraré mis ojos y volveré a mis trece años.

.

.

Mi mente vivía atormentada ante una pregunta que repetía en mi mente constantemente: ¿Por qué? Era algo a lo que no hallaba su solución. Cualquiera diría que yo debería de estar traumado, pero no. Lo viví casi un año pero mi mente no "sufrió" nada de daños. Eran dos partes y solo una había sacado tantas lágrimas en mí. Yo ya no podía decir nada, me había quedado mudo de tanto llorar y gritar. Me sentía lastimado tanto física como mentalmente. Ya casi no comía pero gracias a mi hermano mayor tuve que superarlo. Me llevó a un psicólogo y ya me curé, o eso intento fingir, pero... como toda herida quedan cicatrices en el cuerpo...

Perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico. Ambos eran los dueños de Taishō Family Industries, una empresa situada solo en... cuatro países o regiones, no sé. Japón, Corea del norte y sur y Alemania. Mi hermano heredó la de Japón, la de Alemania quedó a cargo del vicepresidente de allá. Mis padres ya no estaban juntos. Vivía con mi madre y con eso tenía que ir a visitar a mi padre cuando podía o cuando tenía libres.

Esa mansión... por nada del mundo quisiera volver allí. Allí es donde mi pesadilla comenzó y terminó el día en que me vine a Japón.

Sufrí cuando me dieron esa noticia. Estallé en grito y llanto al darme cuenta. Prácticamente destruí mi habitación completa. La cama, los muebles, ropa, vidrios... ¡Todo! Nada quedó en pie. Estaba en Alemania por lo que no pude recibir el consuelo que en verdad necesitaba. Los gritos incesantes y el llanto; resintieron mis cuerdas vocales y... bueno, quedé sin voz y no puedo hablar por un tiempo determinado. Si lo intentaba ningún sonido salía de mis labios más que el de un suspiro. Necesitaba que me operaran pero los doctores dijeron que mi garganta estaba hecha, prácticamente, un nudo. Y que para cuando se "aflojara" ya podrían operarme.

Eso... desde que quedé huérfano ya pasó hace un mes. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho y yo... sigo latiendo por "él"

.

/ (PRESENTE) /

Ayer me habían llevado a la secundaria del país. No para matricularme, ya lo había hecho, si no solo por tener que contar el problema con mis cuerdas vocales al director de allí. Yo... yo podía recibir clases particulares en casa pero no... no después de lo que viví allá. No después de lo que viví en mi otro hogar. Solo quiero olvidarle, mi corazón estaba quebrado. Al principio no quise ir; prefería quedarme solo en mi habitación, sin nadie, sin sirvientes de esa gran mansión. Pero Onii chan insistió.

— Tienes que ir, Inuyasha — me dijo, mientras me balanceaba de uno de mis hombros. Estaba acostado de lado en mi cama pero yo tenía mi cara escondido entre las almohadas. Negué con la cabeza, ni siquiera podía hablar, ¿para qué intentarlo?—. No puedes quedarte encerrado para siempre.

— "No quiero ir" — escribí en el papel que uso para hablar con él. Una libreta para ser exactos. Voltee a ver a su siempre inexpresivo rostro. En ese momento sus ojos brillaban pero no tomé importancia y volví a escribir. Mientras lo hacía; él se acomodó a un lado de mí cuerpo y yo me refugié entre su pecho, bocarriba, con un sonrojo muy notorio en mis mejillas— "Onegai, Onii sama"

— Ya te dije, Inuyasha — cerré mis ojos al sentir como acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad. Mi corazón latía como loco y yo intentaba inútilmente calmar los frecuentes latidos de este— Tu eres mi hermano... no tienes por qué decirme así — bajé mi mirada pero él agarró mi mentón e hizo que le volteara a ver. Moví mis labios susurrando un "perdón" que exactamente sabía que él había entendido.

Escribí.

— "Gomen, Sessh onii chan"

— Así está mejor— besa mi frente; como lo hace todas las noches que vuelve del trabajo y se queda conmigo. Está bien; me sentía cual tomate andante. ¡Estaba apenado! — ¿iras?

— "Watashi..." — no escribí nada más, no quería salir, solo quiero sumirme en mí. El psicólogo no me ayudó en nada. Poco a poco fui retomando esos recuerdos, esos miedos, esas inseguridades... como lo fue todo al principio.

— Me harás feliz si vas.

¡Me está sobornando!

— "Me sobornas. Eres tramposo" — él muy bien sabía que yo haría cualquier cosa por él con tal de verle feliz o mínimo ver una sonrisa en esa línea recta que tiene por labios. Él rió al leerme y yo suspiré resignado — "Está bien, iré, Onii chan. Pero sigo diciendo que eres un tramposo" — no sabía si era buena idea pero no quiero que él se decepcione de mí.

— Gracias — en ese momento le volví a ver y me sorprendí. Supuestamente iría a recibir un beso en mi mejilla pero al voltearme... yo, yo lo recibí en la comisura de mis labios. Me sonrojé estrepitosamente, tanto que tuve que quitar mi vista inmediatamente. — Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

— "Buenas noches, Onii chan"

.

.

¿Qué pensais?


End file.
